Sodapop Curtis' Day Off
by anonymousorlylol
Summary: Sodapop and Two-Bit hang out for the first time in a long while on Sodapop's day off and decide to party it up. Cliche stoner!fic.


Sodapop and Two-Bit lied out in the Curtis' backyard, a radio next to them playing an Elvis Presley cassette as they passed rolled-up paper between them. It wasn't a cigarette, but rather weed that Two-Bit found in his mother's laundry basket. Sodapop had the day off of work and decided to spend it with Two-Bit, since they haven't hung out alone in a long time. Either one of them (most likely Sodapop) was incredibly busy or there were others around, but not today. Johnny had decided to go to school with Ponyboy for the second time that week, Dally was in jail overnight for being publicly drunk and wouldn't be let out until later, and Steve and Darry were both at work. Which left the two of them.

Sodapop inhaled slow and deep, letting the smoke burn in his lungs for ten seconds before letting it pass out his dry lips. A rough hand gently took the weed from him and he closed his eyes, stretching his arms over his head and resting them in the tall grass.

That was the one thing Darry told him to do today; cut the grass. It probably wouldn't happen.

"I've missed ya lately," Two-Bit said, voice slow, husky, and lazy. "Our...shenanigans and such."

Sodapop giggled, Two-Bit's smile so wide that he could've broken his lips, and rolled onto his side, pressing himself against his friend and keeping his eyes shut. "I miss you, too. 'm almost afraid to have too much fun 'cause Dar would kill me an' you're always too much fun."

"And I always thought Dally was the troublemaker," Two-Bit mumbled, taking a slow hit and not minding too much that Sodapop was wrapping his arm around his stomach.

"Mmm, he is." Sodapop nuzzled his head against Two-Bit's shoulder. "I'd have sex with Elvis."

Two-Bit laughed, running a hand through Sodapop's smooth, clean hair. He hadn't bothered to put anything in it because he didn't plan on going anywhere outside the house today. Or, if he had, certainly not anymore.

"Who wouldn't?" Two-bit replied.

Sodapop sat up just slightly to position himself halfway on top of Two-Bit's chest, opening his eyes. "So you would?"

"Mhm." Two-Bit softly massaged Sodapop's scalp, causing him to moan quietly in contentment. "He's a greaser, too. Gives the rest of us hope."

Sodapop moved on top of Two-Bit the rest of the way. His head was spinning and he felt like mush, but he still wondered why he was coming onto Two-Bit regardless. He could hear his sane thoughts, think them, process them, but he just wasn't paying much attention to them.

Two-Bit licked his lips and inhaled the weed once more, using the fingers that weren't around the shortening stick to motion at Sodapop. "Come 'ere," he said, some smoke slipping between his lips.

Confused but not unwilling, Sodapop moved his face closer to Two-Bit's. He gasped when a hand brought him down so their lips met, but he didn't reject the idea or the thought of it. He whimpered loudly when Two-Bit opened his mouth and breathed slowly into Sodapop's, the smoke entering him. Sodapop inhaled quickly, too quickly, and ended up coughing, smoke filling the air between them.

"Fuck, Two-Bit," Sodapop exclaimed, patting his chest viciously.

Two-Bit shrugged, letting Sodapop take what was left of the weed. Burning the tips of his fingers, he finished it off and extinguished it in the grass.

"Elvis is a babe, but I'd pick ya over him," Two-Bit explained, moving his hand back into Sodapop's hair.

Sodapop blushed, his legs going on either side of Two-Bit's hips so he could sit up a little. "I'd pick you over...over two Elvises."

Two-Bit chuckled. He got Sodapop Curtis successfully high.

"Hey?"

"Mm?"

Sodapop pressed his forehead against Two-Bit's, their dark pink eyes staring into the other's. Darry was certainly going to kill him if his eyes were as bloodshot as Two-Bit's.

"Hm?" Two-Bit repeated.

Sodapop smiled wide, letting out a laugh. "I'm tingly. Is that okay?"

"Sure is, beautiful." Two-Bit ran his hands down Sodapop's back. "'m tingly, too."

"...Hey?"

"Hm?"

Sodapop nudged Two-Bit's nose with his own, tilting his head. "Can we kiss again?"

Instead of answering or allowing himself to even completely process the question, he leaned up and kissed Sodapop. Pleasantly surprised, he parted his lips as Sodapop's tongue entered his mouth, gently rubbing against his own.

However, gentle quickly escaped both of their minds.

Soon, Sodapop was grabbing Two-Bit's hair while Two-Bit pulled on the back of Sodapop's shirt. Their lips moved fast and tongues pushed around roughly. Sodapop would rub his hips against Two-Bit's every so often, causing him to moan. Two-Bit would then, in return, squeeze Sodapop's ass, causing him to moan back.

The cassette began to click, signaling the end of the tape. Both boys looked to the side and at the player, Two-Bit reaching out to turn it off.

"Wanna continue the party inside?"

Sodapop nodded eagerly, standing up and helping Two-Bit. Leaving the cassette player behind, Two-Bit grabbed Sodapop's hand and led the way inside. He went directly to Sodapop's old room, shutting the door and pushing him onto the bed. He pulled out another joint and a pack of matches.

"T...Two-Bit," Sodapop started, slightly out of breath. "Darry will kill me and severely injure you."

"Then we'll clean up before he gets back," Two-Bit assured, sitting on Sodapop's hips and lighting the weed.

Sodapop was too comfortable to care.

Two-Bit took a flask out of his jacket's inside pocket, Sodapop laughing. "What? Gotta be prepared."

Sodapop bit his lip, knowing all this was a bad idea and against everything he'd been taught. But Two-Bit's soft face was enough to convince him that one time would be okay. He took the flask and drank two large gulps, which didn't taste harsh nor delicious. Immediately after, Two-Bit forced the weed between his lips.

He was fucked and reminded why he didn't hang out with Two-Bit alone anymore.

But none of it was bad. He took a hit as Two-Bit rid himself of his shirt, watching the thin body breath in and out like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He let Two-Bit take the weed and drank more before clumsily putting the flask on the empty night table. He started to undress slowly, his mind too gone to accurately command his muscles. However, Two-Bit was more than willing to help.

Suddenly, before Sodapop knew what was happening, Two-Bit was thrusting into him, having him cry out and moan. Sodapop held onto Two-Bit's waist tightly, but having no control, and spread his legs more.

Two-Bit could've died of happiness.

A half hour later, Dally jogged up the stairs of the Curtis' porch and stopped in his tracks when he saw the front door open. Was someone home? The smell hit his nose and he smirked.

Now, to discover who it was.

He loudly entered and slammed the door behind him. That door was going to die a horrible death, really. He rose his eyebrows at Sodapop's room being the only closed door. His mystery was half solved.

He went over and flung the door open. He laughed at the sight before him, which was Two-Bit holding Sodapop tightly as he groaned in pain, both naked.

"Afternoon, fellas!" Dally sat on the edge of the bed. "Whole house smells."

Sodapop groaned even louder, hardly able to raise his head to look at Dally. "Hi..."

Dally snorted and gave a wave. "I'll spray some shit and get y'all food and water."

"...Wanna mow...mow the law...lawn, too? Dally, wanna mow?"

Two-Bit piped in, "Grab my radio if ya do."

"Damn kids, I swear to Christ..."


End file.
